Journey To Mordor
by MallowBloom
Summary: What would happen if Tauriel joined The Fellowship of The Ring? Would lives be saved? Brothers reunited? For better or worse? Read on to find out what happens when a female joins the most famous quest in Middle-Earth... SEQUEL TO BETRAYAL
1. The trip

Tauriel walked down the staires of the palace ajusting her quiver as she went. Legolas was probably in the throne room, so she was going to see if he wanted to patrol the borders with her. She sighed, wishing she was still the chief of guards, but Florescat had taken up the position, so that made Tauriel feel better. However, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard voices. She instantly froze as her elven ears began to out words.

"I need you to go to Rivendell," Thranduil was speaking.

Tauriel pictured Legolas nodding. "I have heard rumors that there is a halfling there who carries the one ring. Is it true?"

Tauriel pictured Thranduil nodding. "Yes, the ringbearer is there and Lord Elrond requests our presence there. He insists that all races be there. I need you to lead a party of ten. The council will determine what we do about the ring."

"I remember a time when you insisted it was none of our concern, ada."

There was an exasperated sigh from Thranduil. "Do not bring up the past, iôn. Worry about the present."

"Shall I mention the escape of Gollem?" Legolas questioned.

"I see no point in hiding it. He will probably be after it now."

"And Sauron must be calling to it; the one ring that can rule them all."

Tauriel couldn't help it anymore; she had to speak up.

"I am coming," she announced, walking calmly into the room, noticing Florescat quietly standing beside Thranduil.

"Princess," the new chief began. "I would not advise you going considering-"

"I will be fine, Florescat," Tauriel interrupted, hoping no one had thought much of the chief's outburst. Yet, how could they not, with only four people in the room?

The king and prince didn't seem to notice anything, though they both looked uncomfortable, and Tauriel wondered if she had missed something.

Florescat looked as though she would say something again, so Tauriel glared at her, willing her to be quiet. **I'll tell him when the time is right, but something has come up. Do not say something, **she silently told Florescat. Legolas was also looking like he wanted to say something, and his eyes met Tauriel's in an exasperated manner.

Thranduil noticed the exchange.

"Come, Florescat," he murmured. "We shall let these two talk in private."

0o0

"You are not coming," Legolas stated before Tauriel could talk.

"Why not?"

"You need to stay here and cover my duties."

"That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair."

"I do not care; and I was not asking, I was telling."

"You need to stay here!" Legolas insisted.

"Why are you so eager to hide me from the world?" Tauriel demanded angerly. **Did Florescat tell you...?**

Legolas glared at her for a few more moments, then his eyes softened, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just cannot help but be protective; I care about you," he walked up to her.

"I know," Tauriel murmured. "But you need to understand that I cannot always stay within our borders."

Legolas grabbed her hands. "I know only too well that I am powerless to stop you from going if that is your wish," he whispered. "All I am saying is; think about." he kissed her on the forehead, then left the room.

**Well that was ominous, **Tauriel thought. **What is the prince hiding from me?**

Terms:

Iôn- son

**Sorry it took so long for this to be published, but I have been getting loads of homework. Also, I would just like to say that this book may take longer to update, because I haven't read the books and I need help from my friends, so don't expect updates to be fast. Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks, I'm trying to get used to writing this book. Anyway, I hope you guys will be patient, and I will see you next chapter- Mallowbloom**


	2. The truth?

"Get the horses ready!" the prince's call echoed through the halls, right to where Tauriel was standing.

"Tauriel, you cannot go," Florescat told her, standing with her arms crossed in the doorway; a look of disdain on her face.

"What? No formalities?" Tauriel asked absentmindedly, not turning.

"Do not change the subject. You told me today was the day you would tell him; how will you tell him now?" she continued softly.

"The time will come, but now I must go to the council of Elrond."

"No, you _must _stay here! If Legolas knew, he would say the same thing. You are in no shape to travel."

At the mention of Legolas, Tauriel turned. "You will not tell him," she whispered threateningly.

"If you decide to go through with this, I will," Florescat shot back.

"You would not dare."

"Try me," Florescat invited colly.

They both stared at each other for several moments, until Florescat finally lowered her eyes and took a step back. Tauriel turned back around.

"Let it be known that I am only standing down because you are my princess," Florescat murmured. "But princess or not, I have my limits." She turned on her heel and left.

0o0

"Is Tauriel coming or not?" Legolas asked Florescat as the two walked around the stables.

"I hope not," the chief replied.

Legolas heaved a sigh of exhaustion or frustration. Florescat didn't know which, but she supposed it could have been both.

"She is too stubborn," Legolas finally muttered as they entered the stables.

Florescat murmured her agreement, a war beginning inside her head. _Tell him, _part of her whispered, _he will never let Tauriel go and she will be safe. _

_No, you cannot tell him, _the other part argued, _Tauriel trusted you with that secret, and she would never forgive you if you told Legolas. I could potentially ruin their marriage._

The war continued like that until Florescat had gotten onto her horse. The only results she got from it was a massive headache and feeling like she was Gollum.

"Florescat?" Legolas was looking at her expectantly, and Florescat assumed he had asked her something.

"My prince," she decided to tell him the truth; it was only right. "I need to tell you something."

Legolas looked mildly confused; and who wouldn't be, when he had just asked her if she was ready, and now he was in for whatever she had to say.

"You see, my prince, Tauriel-"

"Is right here," Tauriel rode up to the two, shooting Florescat a glare that could've frozen even Sauruman in his tracks.

Legolas sighed with obvious disdain, but knew that nothing was going to stop Tauriel now.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked instead.

Tauriel nodded, pleased that Legolas push the subject.

"Oh, Florescat, did you wish to say something to me?" Legolas asked, suddenly remembering his conversation with the chief.

Tauriel's glare intensified, and Florescat found she no longer had the courage to rat out her friend.

"I just wanted to say..." she trailed off for a moment, looking to Tauriel for help. The princess looked away.

Legolas looked at her expectantly.

"Tauriel is riding up and I am ready to leave," she finished, knowing it sounded lame.

Florescat knew Legolas didn't believe her, but he must've been in a hurry to start for Rivendell, because he didn't question her any further. Instead, he nodded, and the group of ten left on their journey to Rivendell.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was sick for 6 days of spring break and I've been busy trying to get my homework under control. I have also been planning a lot of this book so that it doesn't turn out crappy. Also, I have posted a Bard/Angeli fanfic online due to a request from a guest. So if you want to know what happened to Angeli, you should read it. It is called Discovered, and...yeah. Once again, sorry for the long wait and I will try to update more often -Mallowbloom**


	3. Torture

Two weeks. It took two whole weeks to get from the elven king's halls to Rivendell. Tauriel sighed, Legolas hadn't been lying when he said the trip would be dangerous. Even though she was traveling with the prince and 10 other elves, that didn't stop the evil creatures of Dol Guldor from causing mischief. Getting out of Mirkwood was hard enough, but once the elves had gotten out of their home, the attacks really started. The poor elves began to travel faster and faster everyday, almost as if the ground behind them was catching fire.

"Sauron is becoming restless!" Legolas shouted one windy day. "We must move faster!"

"We are already moving far too fast!" Tauriel shouted from beside him, her hair lashing back and fourth in the wind.

"Prince Legolas!" A voice from the back of the group shouted.

The whole group tensed and quieted, struggling to hear against the wind, despite their elven hearing. Suddenly, they began to hear footsteps marching towards them in perfect rhythm.

"The Nazgul!" Florescat cried. "Run!"

"There are too many of them!" Legolas shouted back, squinting his eyes as they began to appear. "About 100 in total."

In one swift movement, Tauriel had her arrow knocked in her bow.

"Dar!" Legolas commanded her.

Tauriel didn't shoot, but kept her arrow raised as the other elves raised their bows as well. They all instinctively formed a circle and awaited orders.

"Naur!"

0o0

As Tauriel saw Florescat shoot down the last Nazgul, she looked around and noticed with a sigh of relief no elves were dead. No one had any visible wounds, as elves are, but Tauriel still felt exhausted. Had she not been on a horse, she probably would have dropped to the ground right then and there, for reasons only Florescat and her knew.

"You cannot keep putting yourself through this torture," Florescat told Tauriel, riding up to her.

"It is not torture," Tauriel responded stubbornly. "And I will not have to put up with this much longer."

Florescat looked doubtful, but she did not dare argue with her princess again.

"We must keep moving!" Legolas told them, riding to the front of the group.

Florescat flashed Tauriel a smug look, then rode to the back of the group again.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes, and without another word, rode after Legolas, not giving Florescat the satisfaction of knowing how she felt.

Elven words:

Dar-stop

Naur- fire

* * *

**Sorry this short chapter took so long, I've been catching up on assignments that I missed when I went for my extraction. On the bright side, my mouth no longer hurts as bad as it used to. Anyways, I finished my web for this, so now chapters will probably come sooner. Next chapter will be the council of Elrond, so if anyone knows any good websites for LOTR movie quotes, let me know. Until next chapter- Mallowbloom**


	4. The Council Of Elrond

After many more days of dodging Nazgul and orcs, the elves finally did arrive in Rivendell, and the very next day they had the council. Tauriel sat in between Florescat and Legolas as Elves, Men, and Dwarves gathered in a circle around a stone pedestal. Behind the stone pedestal was Elrond.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. " Elrond gestured to the pedestal. "Bring fourth the Ring, Frodo."

A young hobbit- Frodo, as Tauriel presumed- rose slowly and placed the Ring on the pedestal as he was asked. He returned to his seat with a sigh and all at once the council began whispering amongst themselves.

"I cannot believe it is the actual One Ring!" Florescat whispered into Tauriel's ear.

Tauriel was about to respond when suddenly she saw one of the Men rise and make his way the the Ring.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found,'" he whispered. He reached for the Ring, and Tauriel saw Lord Elond and the great wizard Gandolf exchange a scared glance.

"Boromir!" Elrond suddenly spoke.

Gandolf rose. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" he shouted.

Tauriel winced as the sky grew dark and Boromir sat down. As the sky lost it's darkness, Elrond finally spoke again.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris," he told Gandolf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil," Gandolf responded gruffly.

Boromir stood up again. "It is a gift!" he insisted. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" he began pacing back and forth. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

A black- haired man who sat beside him spoke up. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

Tauriel felt Legolas shift beside her and suddenly he was standing, looking furiously at Boromir.

"This is no mere ranger," he stated. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Legolas..." Tauriel whispered.

Boromir turned to Aragorn in disbelif. "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn told Legolas.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir insisted, sitting down with a sigh.

"Aragorn is right," Gandolf spoke up. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond stated.

"What are we waiting for?" A dwarf asked. He grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal. He struck the Ring as hard as he could, but was thrown back. Tauriel looked at the pedestal and saw that the Ring was still intact, and around it were shards of axe.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond told the dwarf. "One of you must do this," he added.

There was silence.

Boromir finally spoke. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"Legolas, enough!" Tauriel whispered.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli, the dwarf, stood up.

Boromir stood up. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli spat.

The other elves and dwarves began to stand up, all shouting at one another, while Florescat, Tauriel, and Legolas tried to stop them.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli spat again.

Gandolf rose. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

Everyone kept arguing, until they heard one voice rise above the others.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

The fighting stopped, and Tauriel turned around to see Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he murmured. "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandolf walked towards Frodo. " I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," he said, putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn rose next. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." he knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Legolas stood up, much to Tauriel's surprise. But she wasn't letting him go without her.

"And my-"

"_Our_ bows," Tauriel interrupted him. She saw Florescat looking at her in horror and Legolas looked utterly stunned.

"And my axe!" Gimli added, exchanging a dark look with the elves.

Boromir approached slowly. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, another hobbit came out from some bushs. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he said.

Elrond seemed amused. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two other hobbits emerged from behind pillars.

"Wait! We are coming too!" they shouted.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" one of them said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing," the other pipped up.

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced.

"Great!" Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Tauriel sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

0o0

"How could you?" Florescat demanded, her arms once again crossed as she stood in Tauriel's room. "I cannot believe you are putting your life in danger on a perilous journey to Mordor!"

"Well I am certainly not going to let Legolas go on this journey without me!" Tauriel retorted. "All you need to do is tell the King where we are going. Until we get back, I want you to take over our duties."

Florescat rolled her eyes and turned around. "At this rate, you will be lucky to survive this," she muttered. "And I do not need to inform the King of this foolishness that you are getting into."

"Oh?" Tauriel asked. "Why not?"

"He already knows."

Tauriel was genuinely shocked. "How?"

"He knew that Lord Elrond would likely ask someone to journey into Mordor to dispose of the Ring. He even told Legolas that if it arises, he should go."

Tauriel thought back to her last moments in Mirkwood. When she had walked into the throne room Legolas and Thranduil had looked like they were hiding something. Thranduil had probably just finished explaining to Legolas what he needed to do.

"Tauriel, please do not go through with this," Florescat had still not turned around. "I do not want to see you get hurt, and Prince Legolas does not deserve to find out this way."

"He will not know," Tauriel replied stubbornly. "And I am not changing my mind."

Florescat turned her head to the side. "Then if you are this foolish, you deserve what is coming for you."

And then she was gone.

Translations:

Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul-One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them.

Havo dad Legolas- sit down, Legolas

* * *

**Sorry if this was just a useless chapter, but I felt like it was necessary to include the council of Elrond. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Hopefully... Anyways, does anyone want to try to guess what Tauriel's big secret is? I know I'm not making it too hard... Until next chapter- Mallowbloom **


	5. Farwell

The next day, the fellowship prepared to leave as the elves of Rivendell baid them farewell. Legolas stood beside Boromir as Tauriel showed up. She glanced over at him, and he narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that his wife had taken it upon herself to come, and he wasn't quite ready to talk to her.

"Do you know her?" Boromir asked, faint interest in his voice.

Normally Legolas would have remarked on how stupid it would be if he didn't know Tauriel, but something about Boromir's tone made Legolas uncomfortable.

"Yes. She is my wife," he responded gruffly.

"Oh," was all Boromir said, then he went over to Gandolf.

"Am I correct to assume Boromir will not be your favorite person on this trip?" A voice sounded from behind Legolas.

He whirled around to see Florescat standing behind him, her auburn hair was down to her elbows, and she wore a faint smile.

"I thought you were not coming," Legolas responded, smiling.

"Well, though your wife can be quite stubborn, I decided it would be rather rude not to wish my Prince good luck on his journey," Florescat's smile grew wider.

Legolas hugged the chief of guards. "Look after Mirkwood for me while I'm gone," Legolas murmured.

"Take care of Tauriel for me," Florescat whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few seconds longer, then Florescat pulled back. "Good luck," she murmured.

"Hannon lle, mellon min," Legolas responded, turning back towards Lord Elrond.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond told them.

"The fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandolf murmured.

At that precise moment, Frodo turned and started to walk out of the gates of Rivendell.

Legolas over-heard Frodo talking to Gandolf.

"Mordor, Gandolf," he heard Frodo ask. "Is it left or right?"

"Left."

Frodo nodded, and there was silence for a few moments.

"We must hold this course west of Misty Mountains for 40 days," Gandolf told Frodo. If our luck holds the Gap Of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Legolas sighed. This was not going to be easy.

0o0

A couple days later, Boromir and Aragorn were training Merry and Pippin while Legolas and Tauriel scouted the area, still not even looking at each other.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandolf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli told Gandolf.

"No Gimli," Gandolf responded. "I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas began to jump from one stone to another, his gaze fixed on something in the distance.

"Aaah!" Tauriel turned to see Pippin kick Boromir's leg.

"Ah!"

"Get him!" Merry shouted.

Aragorn began to laugh as the hobbits wagged a full fledged war on Boromir.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him Merry!"

"Gentleman, that's enough," Aragorn tried to intervene, but got thrown back.

"He's got my arm! He's got my arm!" Merry shouted.

Tauriel turned back to what she was doing and saw Legolas was still staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli responded.

"It's moving fast against the wind," Boromir observed.

Tauriel squinted her eyes and saw that what Legolas was looking at was in fact, not a cloud.

"It looks like..."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas finished Tauriel's sentence, giving her a smug look.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered.

"Hurry!" Boromir added.

"Take cover!"

The next few moments were chaos for the fellowship. Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin hurried over to get all of the supplies into hiding well everyone else found bushes or rocks to hide behind. Tauriel ran over to a boulder to hide behind as Legolas ran for the same place. They began to furiously shove each other out of the way as the Crebain drew closer.

"For Eru's sake!" Aragorn muttered, grabbing Tauriel's arm and pulling her close to him as the Crebain circled the mountain a few times before flying back to Isengard.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandolf exclaimed. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the passage of Caradhras."

Aragorn turned on Tauriel and Legolas, his eyes blazing. "I do not know what in Eru's name is happening with you two, but you almost put all of our lives in danger with your foolishness! You two better get your act together before it starts to really affect this quest." He turned away as Gandolf led the way to the pass of Caradhras.

"Elves!" Gimli muttered, following the others.

Legolas turned to Tauriel, his expression unreadable.

"I still do not like what you did," he began. "But to survive on this quest we must work together, and no matter what, you are still my wife. So what do say, can we stop ignoring each other and work together again?"

Tauriel nodded. "Of course, you are still my husband."

Legolas offered her his hand, and she took it, as they hurried to catch up with the others, Tauriel trailing a bit behind Legolas.

Translations:

Hannon lle, mellon min- Thank you, my friend

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if this chapter wasn't very interesting. I have a cold (again) and next Thursday I'm going to Whistler for a band trip. So basically another crappy day in Mallowbloom's life. Anyways, I've seen a couple reviews concerning Tauriel's secret and though I won't tell you whether they were right or not, I will tell you my friend Aldalin (who knows Tauriel's secret) and I had quite the laugh reading them. I must say I'm having a blast writing Gimli; he's just so funny. Also, I feel extremely dumb after someone pointed out to me that in the last chapter I put 9 companions for the fellowship instead of changing it to 10. So thank you gunman, for pointing out that stupid mistake I made when I was stuck in script la la land. Anyways, until next chapter- Mallowbloom**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

The following day the fellowship was on Caradhras, struggling in deep snow, save for the exception of Legolas and Tauriel, who were walking above the snow.

"Ahh!" Frodo shouted, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn.

Tauriel, who was bringing up the rear, gasped as Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet. Frodo felt his neck for the Ring and looked back to the spot he fell.

"Tauriel!" he called, pointing to the ring.

Tauriel nodded, making her way to the Ring as fast as she could. Which was almost equivalent to a cat stalking a mouse, each step making her sink in the snow. In the end, Boromir reached the Ring first.

"Boromir," Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Boromir whispered. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn spoke louder this time. Give the Ring to Frodo!"

Boromir carefully walked over to Frodo and handed it to Frodo. Frodo quickly grabbed it, as Tauriel finally caught up with the others.

"Are you okay, Tauriel?" Aragorn questioned her. "You seem unusually slow today."

"I am fine," Tauriel responded uneasily. "Thank you, Aragorn."

He nodded, and the fellowship resumed climbing.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" shouted a voice.

Legolas squinted against the snowfall. "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" Gandolf shouted.

Tauriel looked up as the snow on the cliff above her began to fall. "Look out!" she shouted.

Everyone glanced up and began throwing themselves towards the mountainside. Tauriel tried to push herself off the ground, but was unsuccessful, as she only managed to land 5 feet away from where she had been standing.

"Come on!" Boromir shouted impatiently, grabbing Tauriel's arm and pulling her out of the way just in time as the snow came crashing down.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked Tauriel as everyone shakily got up.

She nodded, trembling.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted, turning to Gandolf. "Gandolf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandolf insisted, taking a step out of the snow. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" he chanted.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" Saruman continued chanting.

There was a mighty crash as lightning struck the top of Caradhras, causing a second avalanche to fall on the fellowship. Tauriel saw Legolas grab Gandolf and pull him away from the edge, just before Aragorn pulled her close to him. For a moment, everything was white as the snow completely covered the fellowship. After a few seconds, everyone emerged.

"Okay, enough is enough," Legolas whirled around to face Tauriel. "I want to know what is going on. You almost died."

Tauriel looked at the ground. "We should just keep going; Saruman might bring down the entire mountain."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Yes," Gimli pipped up. "You have been rather slow today. Do not tell me you're pregnant," he began laughing at the silliness of it all.

Tauriel blushed and didn't speak. Soon, Gimli, realizing no one else was laughing, stopped and gazed at Tauriel with wide eyes.

"Tauriel?" Aragorn prompted. "Are you?"

Tauriel stayed quiet.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?!" Legolas raised his voice in anger.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Tauriel whispered, glaring at Gimli.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but Boromir interrupted him.

"She's right," he turned his attention to Gandolf. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli proposed.

Gandolf gave Gimli a worried look. "Let the Ring bearer decide," he said.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir insisted. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

Frodo took one look at Tauriel, then Legolas and Gandolf. "We will go through the Gap of Rohan," he announced.

Legolas sighed and Gandolf closed his eyes with relief. The only member of the fellowship that was upset was Gimli. The rest of the trip of the mountain was spent in silence.

0o0

You can imagine what happened as soon as the fellowship descended the mountain. Chaos erupted.

"How can you be expecting a baby?" Legolas demanded.

"I just am!" Tauriel responded, flustered.

"More importantly, when were you planning on telling me?" Legolas asked.

"The day Thranduil was talking to you in the throne room was the day I was planning on telling you. But when I found out you were going to Rivendell I decided to wait. When the fellowship was formed, I knew I would not be able to tell you. You would have tried to stop me," Tauriel explained.

"So you were just going to go into labor one day and let me figure out the rest?"

Tauriel ignored this question and looked down.

"I cannot believe you would go on this quest not only knowing you were risking your own life, but a baby's life as well. I cannot believe you."

"That is quite enough," Aragorn wedged himself in between them.

"I knew we could not trust elves!" Gimli came up behind him.

"This is all your fault!" Boromir told Aragorn.

"How is it my fault?"

"You are supposed to be the all mighty descendent of Islidur. You should have known about this!"

"What?"

"Please, stop all of this fighting!" Sam told them.

"Stay out of this, hobbit!" Boromir spat.

Sam backed away, quite hurt, and the next few moments were full of more random fighting, along the lines of:

"She will probably whine all day about her stomach hurting!" (Gimli)

"We have to drop her off in the city, she is far too weak!" (Aragorn)

"Why are we even doing this quest? We should just give the Ring to my father!" (Boromir)

"Says the Prince of Gondor, your father would probably try to take over Middle- Earth just like Saruman!" (Legolas)

"Do not insult Boromir like that!" (Tauriel)

"I bet Gandolf knew about this! He should be the one to blame!" (?)

"ENOUGH!" Gandolf shouted, the ground trembling with the force of his voice.

Everyone stopped talking.

"You do realize that with every moment we waste arguing, Saruman has more time to plan how to destroy us?!" Gandolf continued. "It was Tauriel's choice, and now she gets to choose what she does next. She alone will have to bear her fate for the choices she has made."

Legolas took one look at Tauriel, then turned to scout out the land. Everyone else broke apart and Tauriel was left where she was standing.

Merry and Pippin, who had been silently watching the others argue, stood with wide eyes behind Tauriel.

"Hey, Pip."

Pippin turned to Merry.

"This means that Legolas and Tauriel...you know," he started to giggle.

Pippin rolled his eyes and headed towards the fire, where Frodo and Sam sat.

Translations:

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!- Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!- Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

* * *

**Yeah, so Tauriel's pregnant. When I first started planning for this, I told Aldalin she had one guess to figure out my plot twist and that she was never going to get it, she looked me right in the eye and asked if Tauriel was going to be pregnant. True story. Anyways, it's not like I was trying super hard to hide it. Until next time- Mallowbloom**


End file.
